


Invader Tallest

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [11]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), Drabble, Gen, Tall Zim AU, The Tallest are still Tallest just Zim's one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: In a universe where Zim is not among the lowest, but the highest members of Irken society...... he's, uh, probably still into invading and conquering planets.The main difference is he's got one of the other two Tallest rooting for him.





	Invader Tallest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "ZaPr or ZaRr (whichever you prefer), AU where Zim is the Third Tallest but his personality is still the same"
> 
> I made my career (I say, like I have a career here) writing ZAPR, so I went for Red instead just for the variety. But it's more like "friend/enabler" than actual romance. ZARF? ZARF is a fantastic word.

Red perked up and turned to Purple. "Oh! Guess what time it is?" 

"Oh no." 

"Don't be like that. Zim's calls are great." Red turned to the Massive's main screen, grinning and rubbing his fingers together eagerly. 

Purple stole Red's bag of chips while he was distracted. "The only thing great about them is they mean he isn't on the bridge with us." 

"C'mooon. You like him too." 

"I like that he got us our jobs!" Accidentally assassinating two prior Tallest would do that. "I _don't _like that the same thing might happen to us the next time he messes up. And I don't like that he's making us _look bad _by joining the Invaders on the front lines." 

"What, would you prefer he get all the violence out of his system on one of _our _planets?" 

Purple didn't have a chance to answer before they got the warning beep of an incoming call, and—coming from a Tallest—it was automatically answered. Everyone but Red and Purple wiggled their antennae in salute to their absent third leader. 

Red shouted, "Hey, Zim! Was_sup!_ How's Ert?" 

"It _stinks!_" Zim pronounced, with a look on his face that suggested this fact both revolted and delighted him. "And the hyoomins are ugly and almost as tall as me! What's up with that? Eh?" 

"Sucks," Red commiserated. Purple scoffed. 

"_Any_way," Zim said, "mission's going great! I've infiltrated Earth society now—under the guise of a _skool janitor._" 

"Oooh! Smart. Blend in with the bottom classes. Isn't that smart?" Red turned to Purple. 

Purple rolled his eyes and muttered around a mouthful of chips, "Sure I guess." 

"Heh. Sure is." Zim beamed. "The only _minor_ flaw so far in my plan is that one human larva suspects my true identity. So I'm gonna crush his entire city. Can I get, oh, four or five Megadoomers?" 

Purple opened his mouth to retort, but Red said, "Yeah, sure. Hey! Someone send Tallest Zim five Megadoomers." There was a flurry of activity from the shorter Irkens on the bridge. "Just send us the vids of the carnage, kay?" 

Zim flashed Red two finger guns and a tongue click, and ended the call. 

Purple gave Red a dirty look. "Five? _Really?_" 

"_What?_ The public _loves_ watching Zim's rampages." Red stole back his chips and emptied half the crumbs into his mouth. 

Purple just crossed his arms and grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post, along with original hand-written fic, available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187830126102/invader-tallest-writing-warmup-12).


End file.
